Consumed by Shadows
by EverKnightAngel
Summary: ElementalAU The six elemental kingdoms in the land of Teikou have been at war for decades, Over the last year the rulers of each kingdom have died and their respective sons have taken their places. These six young kings have been dubbed the 'Generation of Miracles' as they are said to be some of the strongest mages for generations. Meanwhile Hanamiya Makoto plans their demise.
1. Prologue Shadow King

_Prologue_

_Shadow King_

_A/N There is some terminology I want to go over before starting which will help explain things more. _

_Mages- those who can control at least one of the six elements_

_Mix-mages – someone who can control two or more of the elements. _

_Rogues – Those not born of any kingdom or the capital that may or may not also be mages. _

_Kings – The leaders of each kingdom otherwise referred to as 'Paladin' _

_Magister – President of the entire land of Teikou_

_Teikou – The land in which the kingdoms exist_

_Daichi – The Capital of the land of Teikou. A central city not connected to any kingdom. _

_Birth-seal – The tattoo given to every child on the inside of the dominant wrist. Those from Kingdoms have a seal corresponding to their kingdom and those born in the capital bear a family crest. Rogues do not have birth-seals. _

_With no further hesitation, TO THE STORY!_

*** .-***

Shadow King

For decades the war between the elemental kingdoms of Teikou had been raging. In that time each kingdom had gone through at least three kings and many, many more soldiers. Initially the kingdoms of Water, Light and Shadow had fought against Fire, Earth and wind that arrangement had barely lasted a year before everything broke into all-out chaos.

Only the very oldest of mages remembered a time when there had not been war. Yet they had been so young when the war started that the memory was foggy and were not sure if what they thought were memories were simple, innocent childhood fantasies.

-Consumed by Shadows-

"Kuroko," A young-adult male turned his head ever so slightly to glance at the red head that had entered the room only moments before. He appeared to be about 16 or 17, naturally messy sky blue hair and matching blank blue eyes completed with skin as pale as a ghost.

"Yes, Kagami-kun" His voice was soft and gentle yet void of emotions. The red head sighed audibly rubbing a calloused hand through course strands of hair.

"How does it feel? Being king I mean." Kagami posed the question in a casual manner straightening his sword ever so slightly as it hung at his left hip. Blue eyes regarded him critically as if pausing to think for a moment. However kuroko's face stayed void of emotions the slight crinkling of his eyebrows the only sign of deep thought.

"Strange." Kuroko replied turning back to stare out the window. Kagami hummed in response letting his eyes wander around the room.

The office of the newly coroneted shadow king was sparsely decorated making the already expansive room look positively huge. The floor was immaculately polished ebony planks, the walls a deep almost regal looking shade of purple. One wall of the room was made entirely of glass, letting the young shadow mage view his kingdom whenever he pleased.

"You're unusually calm today Kagami-kun." Said redhead jumped about a meter in the air upon Kuroko announcing his presence at his side.

"Don't do that dammit!" The king simply blinked in response.

"Kagami-kun should be used to this by now. We have been friends since childhood." Kagami's left eye visibly twitched at the bland statement.

"If I ever get used to someone appearing out of fucking no-where I'd be surprised." Kuroko gently tsked in a good nature manner. Kagami supposed it was the seemingly emotionless teen's way of expressing laughter.

"Language Kagami-kun."

"Shut up,"

-Consumed by Shadows—

"Hanamiya-Sama, The final miracle has taken his seat." A nondescript foot soldier stated kneeling before the Magister's throne. The black-haired 23-year-old sitting upon the grand black and gold throne simply grinned his signature grin.

"You are dismissed." Hanamiya Makoto stated in a matter of fact manner. However, as the man left his grin grew wider and wider. Finally the entire Generation of Miracles had taken the thrones of their respective fathers including the phantom sixth man.

"You're pleased, Hanamiya-sama." The magister glanced at his second in command. Seto Kentaro was an intelligent man however nothing to rival the brilliance that was the magister. Yet Hanamiya saw enough promise in him to merit giving the young man position as commander of the central military.

"Your observation skills are admirable Seto, and pleasure is a mild way of describing this emotion, elation would be more accurate." Hanamiya stood from his throne taking the ebony and gold staff offered to him by one of his servants, one of the many he had neglected to learn the name of. The shadow, fire mix-mage chuckled quietly under his breath dark eyes shaded by over-grown bangs.

"Everything is going to plan." All members of the royal court turned to look at the mad King of Teikou. Hanamiya surveyed his subjects with apathetic eyes as he strode towards the throne-room doors red and gold cape flowing behind him.

"Just wait my Kings, destiny is calling." The cackle that left the young Magister's mouth was startling to the members of the royal court. The grand doors to the throne rom slammed shut behind Hanamiya as he swept out of the room towards his private chambers. Seto Kentaro simply stared; power had obviously gone to his master's head.

_A/N: sorry it's so short. The rest will be longer I promise. _

_Oh yes and challenge to my readers. If you can guess which of the GoM is the King of which elemental kingdom then Internet cookies to you. I think it should be obvious but I spent a long time deciding on which way around two of the miracles in particular should go. _

_So the elements are:_

_Shadow – Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Light-_

_Fire-_

_Water- _

_Earth-_

_Wind-_

_Favourite, follow and review if you enjoyed,_

_Thankyou for reading_

_-Angel_


	2. Chapter 1 Equal and Opposite

Chapter 1  
Equal and Opposite

**A/N: Thankyou all so very much for the favourites follows and reviews. I do understand I post near midnight for most people because I live halfway across the world compared to most fan fiction authors but please bare with me. **

**Anyway to the couple of you that did try to guess which miracles were the kings to which elemental kingdom the first phew chapter will reveal all.**

**None the less let us begin.**

* * *

-Chapter 1—

Equal and Opposite

_The six elements are sorted into three equal and opposite pairs of elements. These pairs of elements cannot be wielded by the one mage as they are of equal strength but have opposite base power sources and therefore cannot be mixed. _

_The three pairs are as follow:  
__Shadow and Light  
__Wind and Earth  
__Water and Fire_

_Shadow and Light have since the dawn of time been scene as the weakest two elements present within the kingdoms of Teikou. Shadow mages draw their power from darkness and are most powerful at night whilst Light mages as their name suggests draw most of their power from light sources and are at highest strength during the day. Most Shadow and Light Mages are mix-Mages only the kings of the Shadow and Light kingdoms solely wield these two elements. _

_Wind and Earth are the least opposing pair of elements and if required can work together. The above two elements are the middle-range elements based solely on strength however both have notable individual strengths and weaknesses. Wind is a highly attack based element where Mages draw their strength from the air, it is not unknown for Wind Mages to be born with bird-like wings however overtime this anomaly has been bred out of this mage-type. In great contrast to Wind type Mages, Earth types usually focus more on defence creating large walls of rock to form barriers between themselves and their enemies. Earth Mages are notable for having larger builds than most other types. _

_Water and Fire are the two most powerful elements and by far the most conflicting. The two elements should not be forced to work together under any circumstances, as Mages of these types usually do not get along however anomalies to this rule have been observed. Both elements are attack based types the only main difference being power sources as Water type Mages draw their strength from liquids and Fire types from heat. It is particularly notable that it was a disagreement between the kings of the Fire and Water Kingdoms that initially started the Endless War. _

_-Excerpt from A basic guide to the elements _

_By Aida Kagetora_

-Consumed by Shadows—

"Dai-chan, sleeping on the roof in order to neglect you duties as a king isn't very appropriate." Momoi Satsuki a young pink-haired duel Light and Water mix-Mage knelt above the head of her dark-blue haired childhood friend as said Dai-chan slept peacefully on the roof of Touou Castle.

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck Satsuki? No, no I don't." Aomine Daiki looked up at his childhood friend through hazy half-lidded eyes. "What's your problem anyway? No-ones attacking." Momoi groaned running pale thin fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down. Aomine was frustrating at the best of times, let alone when he was not doing his kingly duties in favour of sleeping on the roof. Not to mention the minor problem of being in the middle of a war, because doing paperwork was far too much to ask of someone, really.

"You can't leave all your duties for Imayoshi-san and I to do for you. We have our own duties Imayoshi-san in particular is controlling your military forces. Which if I may remind you, are the only things keeping the Kingdom safe. You're lucky he's such a good natured man." Aomine snorted at the sheer though of the be glassed Shadow-Water mix-Mage with an over polite Kansai accent being good natured. Imayoshi Shouichi was anything but good-natured; creepy would be a better analysis in the Water king's opinion.

"If Akashi wished to hand us our asses he would have done it months ago when the Kingdom had no King." Aomine yawned pushing himself up into a sitting position leaning against the base of a mermaid statue that sat on the Touou Castle roof, nobody had never quite figured out why the thing existed it didn't even look that nice, in Aomine's opinion anyway.

Momoi's rose pink eyes flashed at the mention of Akashi's name. The tyrant king of the Fire kingdom had been dubbed the mad king for a very good reason. If the guy decided to use you as one of his shoji pieces you were probably going to be dead within the week, or under unescapable mind control. As she thought about it the Fire kingdom had been unusually quiet over the past months the capital Rakuzan didn't even make a noise upon the coronation of the new Shadow king.

"Dai-chan," Aomine sighed regarding Momoi lazily running a hand through his short navy blue hair before yawning.  
"What?" He drawled.  
"Tetsu-kun became the new Shadow king yesterday." Momoi stated eyes sparkling at the mention of her childhood crush from when all six of the current kings along with her and some other childhood friends went to school together in Teikou's capital Daichi.  
"Think I care, the guys a weakling even compared to Kise and that one isn't strong." Aomine moved to stand brushing dust from his black dress-pants and grabbing the dark blue cloak with silver embroidery the Water king had to wear at all times to signify his position.  
"Don't talk about Tetsu-kun and Ki-chan like that, you used to best friends with them, besides for Shadow and Light Mages they're really strong. "  
"There is something called a war Satsuki and in that war the only one who can beat me, is me."

Momoi watched Aomine retreating back as he sauntered back into the castle. There was no sense in trying to reason with a potentially charging bull.

-Consumed by Shadows—

Kuroko sat at his desk staring vacantly out the glass wall of his office. Everything had been running strangely smoothly for the past month since the death of his father the previous king, even if he his own son hadn't had any time to so much as think about grieving for his deceased father. Only now that all the preparations for the coronation and the actual event were over did the youngest of the standing kings have any time for himself, even if there was a pile of paperwork about twice as tall as he was sitting on the floor beside his desk.

24 hours and counting, as King and he was already somewhat sick of the job. The pressure of an entire kingdom expecting him to lead them into prosper was a lot on the petite sixteen year old who had always tried to blend into the sidelines blurring his existence with the edges of reality. Being in the spotlight was one of the few things the entire Kuroko lineage had shared in common with each other. In fact a dislike of being in the open was a common fear between most Shadow Mages.

"Kuroko-kun," The gentle female voice startled the young male ever so slightly his left hand stopping in mid air halfway between his desk and the rather intimidating pile of paperwork.  
"Continue, Riko-san." Kuroko swivelled around in his desk chair to face the young brunet woman. Aida Riko was reasonably slender with a minimalistic figure and a modest fashion sense. She smiled at her king as he turned upon seeing his face, which showed the slightest hint of tiredness only evident to those who had known the teen since birth.

"The Wind kingdom's first and second battalions are practically knocking at our western borders. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi along with their troops are managing to hold them off for now however it appears reinforcements are on their way in quite large quantities. The forces appear to be lead by commander Miyaji Kiyoshi." Riko finished her information dump by running a hand through her chin length mousey brown hair. Kuroko sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to dissipate the oncoming headache he could feel building in his sinuses.

"Do you believe it warrants sending out Kagami-kun and the rest of the Shadow guard?" Riko nodded in response to the young mages question. Kuroko sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day shooting a glance at the clock to find it was only two in the afternoon.  
"Then send them, even if I am the youngest King ever to be I am not to be taken lightly."  
"Yes, Kuroko-sama."

* * *

**A/N thankyou so very much for reading please follow, favourite and review if you enjoyed. I would appreciate constructive criticism and encouragement as both of these motivate me to write more than normal. **

**Thankyou again.**

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 2 Winds of War

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Thankyou so much for al the favourites follows and reviews I wouldn't have gotten this chapter out so quickly without them. One a side note I got back to school after the holidays a couple of days ago so updates will probably end up a week or two apart until mid July with a phew bonus mid-week updates here and there when homework is light. **

**Anyway on with the show**

-Chapter 2-

Winds of war

"Kiyoshi, take half your troops and go towards the southern flank of the Wind army. Make sure none of the ones you take are earth mages it's an extremely exposed area. I mean they're all flocking to that one location." Izuki Shun strategy specialist of the standard divisions for the Shadow Kingdom's army spoke calmly on the other end of the line even bothering to include one of his classic –yet hopeless- puns on the end. Commander Hyuuga Junpei of the first battalion of the shadow army simply groaned at his old friends antics. He found the eagle-eyed strategists habit for making unfortunate puns annoying on a regular basis, not to mention he was in the middle of a raging battle at that moment.

"Izuki, stop with the puns." He didn't even feel sorry for yelling into the mouthpiece of his headset, the guy deserved it anyway.

"I don't know Hyuuga, you're a bit hard on Izuki." Kiyoshi Teppei joked as he came running past Hyuuga's left shoulder lines of troops following behind the tall brunet man.

"Shut up. We don't have time for this you heard what Izuki told you to do. NOW DO IT" The smallest of the pair glared after the larger retreating back as he yelled the remark.

"I know." Kiyoshi yelled back in reply before disappearing under a heavy layer of canopy obviously actually following Izuki's directions for once.

"Hyuuga get your troops and the remainder of Kiyoshi's to continue attacking from the front. You need to get as many of them to either surrender, retreat or die as possible before the reinforcements appear." The familiar crackling of the slightly out-dated radio transmitter in his earpiece was almost a comfort to the young commanders mid-battle nerves. Although the fact they were fighting the wind kingdom practically cancelled the effect.

The wind kingdom famous for having powerful attacks yet weak defences, famous for the beautiful architecture in the areas capital city of Shutoku. Not that he was one to criticize his own kingdom, Seirin castle and its surrounds were far from bland even to the most barbarian of Mages. However, compared to the other five kingdoms not even mentioning the capital Daichi the Shadow kingdom was simple yet elegant in design.

"How far away do you believe the enforcements are?" Hyuuga spoke into his mouthpiece before yelling at his and Kiyoshi's remaining troops to continue their relentless attack. They'd already come so far giving up now would be absolutely humiliating.

"5 minutes at absolute most probably somewhere closer to 2 or 3." Was Izuki strangely serious and somewhat sullen reply. "I need to break connection now but whatever you do Hyuuga, don't let your guard down."

"You don't need to tell my twice." Hyuuga spat back into the microphone before flicking the switch on the back of his earpiece that cancelled signal transmission between the different units.

"SHADOW ARMY, ATTACK!"

-Consumed by Shadows—

"How are they going Izuki-kun." The pun-loving dark haired teen jumped at the sudden appearance of his newly crowned King.

"Don't do that Kuroko-sama" Kuroko simply blinked down at him before sighing in exasperation. "Okay, okay, we are outnumbered however the battle will probably end in a tire. The Shadow kingdom owns a reasonable number of earth-types and wind cannot penetrate rock-walls at all. I mean really their rock hard nobody could break them.

"Now is not the time for useless puns Izuki-kun" was powder-blue haired male's simple reply as he turned to leave the control room located in one of the highest towers in Seirin castle.

Izuki turned back to the wall of screens set out in a semi-circle before him along with at least 5 different keyboards. The control room was an integral part of both watching what went on within the castle and on the battlefields as small cameras were installed into the helmets of all high-ranking officers as well as all ranged based attackers.

He would later be pleased to say that it looked like the Shadow kingdom had won the battle from the time the scuffle begun. His sense of self-preservation was the only thing stopping it from speaking out from the start anyway.

-Consumed by Shadows—

"Miyaji call off the attack. There's no chance of winning. Their earth mages have surrounded nearly the whole army." Miyaji Kiyoshi nearly growled at the seemingly cheerful voice on the other end of the transmission.

"Don't tell me what to do." He spat back only to hear a vaguely mocking chuckle in response.

"Well, if you want to loose part of our land instead of gaining some of the Shadow kingdoms a retreat is the smartest option." Miyaji didn't get time to respond to their resident strategist before having to mid air backflip out of the line of fire from a particularly strong earth-shadow mix mage that was hurling rocks in his direction.

"I'll take that as a no." The sultry voice replied in lieu of the blonde male responding himself. "So therefore call a retreat, their Shin-chan's orders not mine." Miyaji scoffed at the thought of their zodiac obsessed socially awkward king having better judgement of war strategies than Hawk their somewhat affectionately nicknamed strategist.

"Fine, on it Hawk." Was the short-tempered blonde's final reply before cutting the line.

To be honest if Miyaji looked at the scene with a completely objective view retreat truly was the best option. The shadow army was gaining slowly and the ranged units were all enclosed in a fortress briskly created by a small group of Earth-types. Not to mention it appeared the shadow guard had arrived to add extra chaos to the carnage. There was no winning once the shadow guard appeared. They were the Shadow kingdoms final card that was only used when the king got absolutely desperate.

"WIND KINGDOM, RETREAT!" The young commander was almost surprised at the shear force in his own voice. At the same time the Wind kingdom soldiers immediately ceased their fire upon the western front of the Shadow kingdom. Safe to say the Shadow soldiers looked ever so slightly confused. One of the commanders in particular –the tall brown haired one- looked like a kid who'd just had their ice cream stolen by a dog, the other just looked annoyed.

"Don't think this is over." Miyaji hissed back over his shoulder as he turned to leave his army filing behind in neat lines.

"Next time no fleeing punk." The glasses-wearing one of the Shadow commanders spat as he to turned to leave his soldiers falling into place with their leaders. "We don't answer to cowards."

-Consumed by Shadows—

"Shin-chan" Takao Kazunari affectionately known as Hawk to most of the Wind kingdom sing-songed as he barged into the kings office unannounced.

"What?" Midorima Shintarou resident Wind king spat as he turned to half-heartedly glare at his second in command and strategy advisor. Takao simply grinned sheepishly brushing a phew stray strands of raven black hair out of his eyes.

"I have news from the battle." The hawk-eyed team laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck casually. "And well, we didn't exactly get any land though I wouldn't call it a loss. We didn't loose any land either and we did get a good look at the strategies the Shadow kingdom uses for when we launch a properly planned attack."

Midorima audibly groaned upon hearing the end of Takao's speech. The aim of the mission had been to take a slither of the Shadow kingdom's land in order to scare them, not barely keep part of their own. At that point in time the seventeen year-old considered firing his own commanders, though when he thought about it they were actually useful. He considered Takao critically making the slightly younger man squirm in response to his intense green-eyed gaze.

"In that case secure me an audience with Kuroko Tetsuya for a weeks time. We have to secure this land. The Shadow kingdom must not prosper." His voice was full of finality to the point that Takao couldn't find any words to reply with. Instead he settled for simply nodding for a moment before finding his voice.

"As you desire Shin-chan, even if I don't think it's a good idea." He stated casually as he turned to leave the stylishly decorated room. Even if he could feel Midorima's laser glare burning holes in the back of his jacket.

**A/N: So please follow favourite and review as I stated in the opening note it motivates me to write more for you guys. Oh and also please give me constructive criticism particularly when it comes to characters being in character I'm a KuroBasu nerd but I struggle with the personalities of some of the more minor characters at times so if you spot anything really OOC please tell me.**

**Thankyou again.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 3 The Falcon and The Phantom

**A/N Hey everyone,**

**Sorry about the long(ish) wait between chapters school work has meant I haven't had as much time to write as I would like. This chapter is also notably longer than the others by a reasonably significant margin. **

**Anyway thankyou so very much for all the favourites, follows and reviews when I first came up with this Idea I really wasn't expecting it to be so popular. I am truly grateful for al your support. **

**Thankyou**

**-Angel**

-Chapter 3-

The Falcon and The Phantom

_Tensions between the six kingdoms have been high for two and a half centuries however the aptly named Endless War of recent decades has strained these already stretched relationships even further to the point that most kingdoms do not communicate with each other in a civil manner most communication is left to the battlefields of the kingdom borders. _

_The Earth, Light and Shadow kingdoms are the less vicious half o the kingdoms all three only actively at war with one of their neighbours. Water, Fire and Wind all three being heavily attack based elements attack their neighbours at almost any opportunity. _

_Excerpt from The Endless War  
by Alexandra Garcia_

-Consumed by Shadows-

"Seirin is at least 2 days ride from here on horseback, are you sure you want to go through with this Midorima-sama." Midorima immediately started a glaring contest with his general Ootsubo Taisuke at the mere suggestion of aborting their current mission. Takao to his credit stayed quiet for once, Midorima tried not to consider it a brief miracle knowing that if he did the luck wouldn't last, no matter how well he stuck to the day's Oha Asa reading. Cancers and Scorpios simply weren't compatible.

"We need this land in order to succeed, the kingdom will starve before we actually get anywhere otherwise." Midorima stated deep voice echoing in the royal stables of the Wind Kingdom hidden on the edge of the forests at the back of Shutoku Castle's extensive grounds. At that precise moment Takao decided he couldn't hold his almost uncontrollable chuckling fit in any longer.

"Shin-chan the situation really isn't that desperate. We have plenty of food." The hawk-eyed teen managed to choke out in-between fits of laughter clinging desperately to the wooden pole his horse's lead was attached to. The large black stallion almost seemed to stare incredulously down at his master in mild confusion as if it were wondering just how silly humans could get. Midorima would later regretfully admit to agreeing with the horse at that point.

"Be quiet Takao." That promptly shut the Wind Shadow mix-mage up as he abruptly came to stand at attention untying his horse's lead from the pole and gripping it tightly. Midorima couldn't help but sigh at the sheer idiocy of his usually intelligent second in command. Ootsubo wasn't much better either for being the oldest of the Wind kingdoms three leaders.

The green-haired male turned back towards his horse aptly named snow. The huge white stallion simply muzzled the young king's hand as he reached up to pet the horse. Horses were one of the very few things Midorima actually enjoyed the company of, they were loyal, couldn't judge him for how strange he was compared to the rest of the mage population not to mention the fact they couldn't talk back. When faced with Takao for 95% of his waking hours the quiet time he got when in the stables was a small blessing.

"We should move now Shin-chan, whilst we still have time to reach Seiho

by nightfall. " A nod was the Wind king's only indication he had heard his strategy advisor as he moved to mount Snow gripping the reigns tightly as he did so.

"Come Takao, Ootsubo. We have a long ride ahead." With that Midorima rode from the stables surrounded by his usual calm yet domineering air. His second and third in command fell into line behind their king with ease as the trio of wind mages rode away towards the rising sun.

-Consumed by Shadows—

"K-Ku-Kuroko-s-sama" Furihata Kouki a young and easily startled shadow mage shook slightly as he knelt at the base of the phantom king's throne. Kuroko simply blinked down at him tilting his head to the side slightly in either amusement or confusion, Furihata had given up on trying to read his king when he'd been 10, which was 6 years ago.

"What news do you bring Furihata-kun?" The message delivering brown haired teen began to quake more. The simple idea of being one of the king's messengers had scared the flight mage at first mention of it, sitting in front of the throne just made his role more real. Though later Furihata would note that if he hadn't been so sure that the news he carried at the time meant the destruction of their kingdom he may have laughed. Kuroko really wasn't made to sit in a throne.

The petite powder-blue haired male was nearly swallowed by the gigantic –as in larger than an entire house in some of the smaller villages- black and indigo throne. Perched on the top of his head was the silver crown of the shadow kingdom, as simple silver circlet decorated with pieces of onyx and amethysts at even intervals around the edge. To complete the regal look Kuroko wore a pair of plain black formal pants, a crisply ironed white button-up shirt with the top button undone fore a sense of slightly shabby neatness and impeccably polished black shoes. Finally draped around his shoulders sat a black cape edged with an intricate embroidered design in purple yarn at the bottom making a pattern of crescents and stars.

"The party from the wind kingdom is no more than an hour away Kuroko-sama. You are expected to great them at the castle gates." Furihata managed to stabilise his shaking voice enough to not sound as if he were quaking in fear or nervousness he'd given up trying to tell the difference long ago. The Wind kingdom had been the nemesis of the Shadow kingdom for the entire war. If the king, his second in command and the general of the Wind army were coming to visit it meant trouble.

"Thankyou Furihata-kun, you may leave." Furihata simply nodded standing as he turned and walked out of the tall obsidian archway that lead into the throne room. The brunet messenger let out a sigh of relief as he begun to head towards the servants' quarters. Kuroko may have been young. Small and lacking in presence but that didn't make the throne room itself any less intimidating for the naturally nervous teen.

-Consumed by Shadows—

"Man the Wind kingdom is kinda bad at fighting head on battles, they're supposed to be an attack element geez. I was looking forward to the challenge we weren't even needed in the end." A tall, hot tempered, spikey haired redhead complained as he swaggered into the throne room without a care in the world. Safe to say Kagami Taiga was not one for manners having spent about half his time growing up in Acirema a western land half-way across the world who's sense of manners was very different to that of Teikou where being polite was far more highly valued.

"Kagami-kun, please at least look to see if anyone else is in here before barging in." Kuroko's soft voice startled the fire wielding shadow knight for what must have been the ten-millionth time so far that decade. The young king stood gracefully before elegantly descending the steps down from the huge mage-swallowing throne. He strode past Kagami with purpose the redhead had never scene present in the Shadow king before that point, the visiting party from the Wind kingdom must have really been troubling the blue-haired boy.

"Come, we have to meet Midorima-kun and his advisors at the gates. It will look bad if we are late." Kagami swivelled on his heal and followed after Kuroko towards the grans front doors of Seirin castle and further to the gates of the Shadow palaces extensive grounds.

The gardens of Seirin castle were simple yet elegant in design Shadow mages not usually being keen on flashy exhibitions of wealth and power. Most of the gardens in front of the palace were consisted of a simple plain green lawn mowed reasonably short split into four sections by a black and dark grey marbled pebble path. At the centre of the courtyard where the four paths met was a fountain a plain circular base with an obsidian crescent moon rising out of the centre water cascading down the sides of the elegant shape. To finish the courtyard there were garden beds around the very edge planted sequentially with black, white and lavender coloured roses creating a small hedge hiding the plain rough textured stone bricks of the castle walls.

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-Sama. The delegates from the Wind kingdom have arrived." Riko spoke from somewhere off to the side hidden in the shadows of the castle.

"Thankyou, Riko-san, come on Kagami-kun we can not leave them waiting."

"Yeah, coming Kuroko" with that he followed his king completely unaware of what was to face him on the other side of the gate.

-Consumed by Shadows—

The viridian-eyed male glared up at the gates of Seirin castle loosely grasping Snow's reigns in one hand other placed on his forehead to prevent the sun's glare from reaching his glasses. Takao sat beside him perched on his own black gelding aptly named Night. The younger teen smirked looking up at the gates of the castle he had spent a miniature portion of his childhood growing up in as the child of one of the servants, that was until his father took him to the wind kingdom where the Takao family had grown into prosper over time being the prime servants to the royal Midorima line.

"As usual they can't even organise themselves." Ootsubo groaned from the Midorima's other side staring at the gate with such intensity one could have sworn lasers would come out of his eyes any moment. The military captain ran a hand through thick strands of coarse black hair in an attempt to calm his hostility towards the Shadow kingdom. He's be sent back instantly should he dare show any open signs of hatred as it was seen as highly disrespectful even for a sworn enemy of the kingdom. For Ootsubo his reason for disliking the Shadow kingdom was simply because they were their sworn enemies. It was a notoriously sneaky Shadow mage assassin who had wiped out his entire hometown including his parents and any other family members he once had. Given any choice he would kill every single Shadow mage in existence on sight, including Takao no matter how useful the kid's hawk-eye was.

"It's been a while Midorima-kun." The quiet voice startled the trio of Wind-mages particularly Ootsubo as he's been spacing off into some unknown land of the past. Takao just blinked and Midorima momentarily lost his standard frown for a flash of shock before schooling his features back into the mandatory displeased expression. Kuroko tsked in amusement. As much as he honestly didn't appear and disappear deliberately there was nothing more amusing then fellow mages' reactions when he announced his presence.

"I could say the same for you, phantom." Midorima stated blandly edging his horse forward through the palace gates before dismounting Takao and Ootsubo following close behind. Kuroko nodded towards a trio of servants who immediately begun leading the three horses towards the stables at the back of the palace grounds. A tall (though not as tall as Midorima) and prospectively intimidating red-head that neither of the three had seen before stood at the youngest of the six kings' side studying them with an intense fiery gaze.

"You still lack a habit for pleasantries I see Midorima-kun. Oh and good to see you again Takao-kun, Ootsubo-san." Kuroko deadpanned as he turned in order to walk back into Seirin castle. Before the blue-haired teen could take a step however, Kagami's voice rang loud and clear across the courtyard in a somewhat awestruck, partially accusing manner.

"So you're the Falcon, Wind master of the Generation of Miracles huh? Not as intimidating as I though you could've been." Kuroko sighed in exasperation pinching the bridge of his nose in a vein attempt to dissipate his slowly forming headache. Kagami may have been one of his dearest friends yet the large teens sheer lack of manners and knowledge about the Generation of Miracles was astoundingly appalling even If he did grow up halfway across the world.

"That title no longer hold any meaning, I am no longer simply the Falcon." Midorima growled striding past Kagami viciously brushing his shoulder against the brash redhead's. "I am now known as the Phoenix. Nothing will stop the Wind kingdom now."

"Who says so, you?" Kagami spun on his heal moving with a surprising amount of speed to stand in front of the green-haired mage again. Midorima didn't respond simply choosing to push past Kagami again walking towards the castle head held high adding to his already intimidating height.

Nothing else was said as the group made their way towards the castle Kuroko in the lead Kagami and Riko bringing up the read Midorima in front of Takao and Ootsubo between the Shadow kingdom leaders. Electricity crackled in the air between the delegates of the Wind kingdom and their hosts. The land securing discussions would not be pleasant if the atmosphere was anything to go by. The Wind king would not leave until what he came for was handed to them on a plate and the Shadow king would not give up his land so easily. The Falcon and the Phantom two entities that could never agree on anything. One just as stubborn as the other, neither willing to give in to anything or anyone.

**A/N: Yet again thankyou so much for reading. If you enjoyed please favourite, follow and leave a review or all three if you can as they are greatly appreciated by yours truly. **

**Also if anyone would like to offer I am looking for a beta reader. Whilst my spelling and grammar are above average most of writing is done late at night and my the tireder I am the worse I get. In fact a lot of mistakes I've made I don't notice until hours if not days after the chapter is already uploaded. Please PM me if you are interested**

**Yet again thankyou so, so very much**

**-Angel**


	5. Chapter 4 Web of Deceit

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter and I know it is short compared to the last one but I really didn't want to complicate the plot too much by adding anything else in. Oh an again sorry about the lateness I've had a pile of schoolwork lying around for the last while hat I had to do so I haven't been able to write**

**-Angel**

-Chapter 4-

Web of deceit

Hanamiya grinned dark eyes twinkling with contempt as he watched the monitors in the control room deep underground in the basement of Kirisaki Castle. The spider like mage spun in the chair turning away from his monitors towards his second and third in command Seto Kentaro and Haizaki Shogo. Seto stood at attention next to the door of the control room as If to prevent anyone from entering. Haizaki in great contrast lent against the wall in a lazy fashion playing with what appeared to be a cigarette lighter.

"They're just bugs slowly flying straight into the centre of the web only to get tangled within it's strings." The mad king spoke with conviction radiating confidence that all was going to plan. In his mind all 6 kings would one by one fall into his intricately laid trap. Only to realise too late when their trying to crawl back out of their self dug holes. In the end he would be the sole royal of the land of Teikou, the Elemental kingdoms abolished. The land left to him to do what he pleases with its people. The possible end result was all just so tempting. Yet at the current point where he and his men stood they couldn't even touch their goal with the tips of their fingertips.

"Well I'll leave you to the scheming, I'll fight when you need it." Haizaki said briefly letting the lighter burst into flames before extinguishing them again. The cornrow wearing grey haired teen smirked in satisfaction as he let a line of flames dance across the palm of his right hand no pain adorning the sensation. Physical pain had stopped hurting so long ago; his emotions just as numb as his skin ever since he'd seen his throne get stolen by the annoyingly bubbly blond light mage Kise Ryouta. Haizaki hated the other mage with a passion even if it was technically forbidden for mix mages to rule the elemental kingdoms it wasn't like no one had ever done it. He was a light-fire mix mage for god's sake; far more powerful than any sole type light mage ever could be even in their wildest dreams.

"Who do you believe will get tangled first Hanamiya-sama?" Seto asked leaving his post by the door to take a closer look at the screens currently displaying the rather tense scene concerning the meeting between the kings of the Shadow and Wind Kingdoms. Midorima appeared to be near breaking point as if he were going to blow Kuroko out the window of the conference room without a moments notice. In great contrast to the Falcon, Kuroko looked perfectly calm as per normal sitting in his chair as if facing a displeased Wind king was a completely normal everyday experience for him. If the scene was anything to go by, the negotiations weren't going in Midorima's favour.

"It's hard to tell, the Falcon whilst academically strong is socially inept and therefore may very well fall first. " The young magister smirked licking his lips in a languid fashion partly to moisten the drying skin partly to show his Joyous contempt. "He is driven by his own needs and wants covering his selfish desires with the needs of his Kingdom. Hawk is the only thing that has prevented him from falling so far."

It truly was a credit to Takao that Midorima hadn't flown straight into the web when it was first created. The Hawk-eyed teen had a talent for first getting into trouble and the wriggling out of it without a second thought minutes later. In Hanamiya's opinion the green-haired King may well have owed his life to the Hawk, or at least he would very soon if he didn't already.

"Anything blown up between the Light and Water Kingdoms yet?" Haizaki asked continuing to play with his lighter. Seto shook his head in reply as Hanamiya turned back to the screens tapping some controls into one of the numerous keyboards that littered the expansive desk in front of the wall of screens. The image on the main screen –at least 3 times larger than any other- changed from the main meeting room of the Shadow kingdom to the throne room of the Light Kingdom.

The Light Kingdom's throne room was mostly white consisting of grans quartz pillars and high arching ceilings. Gold drapes with the royal seal of the light kingdom embroidered onto them in black hung from the walls along with a long golden carpet leading up to the dais which the Light kingdom's throne was placed upon. Unlike the foreboding black and purple throne of the Shadow kingdom and Light king's throne was gold and white much like the rest of the room glowing in the streams of sunlight entering through skylights placed at even intervals across the ceiling.

Upon the throne sat a blonde teen about 17 years old with golden-hazel eyes. He was pretty but not quite well built enough to be called ruggedly handsome like one Aomine Daiki king of the Water kingdom was. Saying that he wasn't skinny or weak looking either having the perfect face of young model with the poise and sunny personality to go along with it. He wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the sleaves rolled up to the elbows and the top button undone. Slung around his neck was a loose golden necktie and his shoes were plain black. Over his shoulders sat a black jacket with gold bands around the wrists and golden edging along the collar. He was even reclined in his throne sitting on a diagonal feet near one corner of the throne elbow rested on the opposite armrest chin rested in the palm of his hand. Overall he was giving off the impression of relaxation.

"Nothing." Hanamiya nearly growled. He's been relying on the Water and Light kingdom's getting into a fight over something pointless again. The 2 kingdoms were almost always arguing over something the fact they weren't was almost unsettling. The lack of fighting almost suggested that both parties were plotting something and even if the 2 kings of the respective kingdoms may have been the least intelligent of the 6 they did have some of the best strategists in all of Teikou.

"Haizaki, Seto. Leave me to be, make sure the servants aren't getting up to any mischief while we're here." Hanamiya didn't even bother to glance at his second and third in command as he continued to tap commands into various keyboards and glance at different screens.  
"Yes Hanamiya-sama" The pair left the room before splitting their separate ways. Soon, very soon the elemental kingdoms of Teikou would be razed to the ground.

A/N: Thankyou all so much for reading and thanks to all of you who followed, favourite and reviewed in the last chapters. So if you enjoyed please do 1 or all 3 of the things above as it gives me motivation to write. Just as a warning at the pace this seems to be going this could very well end up being a loooooooong fic so be prepared for a ride.

Thanks again

-Angel


	6. Chapter 5 Declaration of War

**A/N: Sorry about the lateish update I've been quite sick for coming up on two weeks now and this chapter whilst not overly long didn't prove easy to write. **

-Chapter 5—

Declaration of War

Kuroko sat on the side of the meeting table closer to the door flanked on one side by Kagami and the other Riko. A modest stack of papers sat before the Shadow king a pen held in his hand as he scanned through them making the occasional note on the pages. Riko peered over at the papers from where she sat noting the exact wording of the treaty Midorima and his subordinates had put forward carefully scouring for any pitfalls or loopholes in the agreement. Meanwhile Kagami appeared to either be asleep or staring out the window neither of which would have been surprising. Despite being one of the kingdoms' strongest warriors he was most definitely not renowned for his intellectual ability. To be honest and rather blunt about he may have had the lowest IQ in the entirety of Teikou…. well that was probably an exaggeration; academic pursuits just weren't his strong point. Neither was thinking before acting or speaking either, he wasn't nicknamed Bakagami for nothing.

Across the table Midorima glared holes into the section of wall just above Kuroko's head. The process was taking far to long in the be glassed mage's opinion, yes the documents needed to be read thoroughly but surely not so thoroughly that they needed to be gone through thrice before any decision could be made. Takao wasn't helping his patience levels either. The strategist had somehow managed to obtain a piece of paper and a pencil and was doodling something on it, Midorima most definitely did not want to find out what; Takao's brain was something best left alone deciphering it was nigh impossible. He just sincerely hoped that whatever the drawing was wasn't anything to do with battle plans. Revealing any of those to another kingdom would be extremely detrimental. Ootsubo to his credit was actual being calm and patient about he proceedings an unusual sight for the military commander.

"I apologize Midorima-kun but I cannot accept the terms of this agreement." After what felt like hours but in reality was only 45 minutes Kuroko finally broke the silence placing his pen down on the table beside the stack of papers and regarding Midorima with his blank gaze. Riko fought to supress a smile however unable to prevent one corner of her lips twitching up into a barely visible smirk. She was proud of Kuroko, despite the fact his introduction to the position of King had been less than pleasant he'd taken to the role like a fish would to water striving to do what was best for his subjects from the first seconds of hi reign.

"Why?" Midorima spoke plainly enough but a steely edge had come to his voice almost defensive as if he took offence to his agreement being turned down. Takao stopped drawing looking up to regard the trio of representatives from the Shadow kingdom with a critical gaze as if he were analysing them much like he did a battle.

"The Shadow kingdom is already the smallest of the six kingdom's barely any larger than Daichi. To lose land would be betraying the people of my kingdom. I can not allow that." If one knew him well they would've been able to detect the slightest hint of defiance in Kuroko's voice and the hardening of his gaze. Midorima adjusted his glasses in lieu of outright growling. It was far politer and wouldn't get him kicked out of the meeting rather violently by one Kagami Taiga.

"Then I am left with one option." Midorima placed his hands on the table in front of him moving to stand as he did so.  
"and what would that be Midorima-kun." Kuroko proceeded to do the same as his fellow king however coming of far less intimidating thanks to his blank expression and small stature.  
"From this moment forward the Wind and Shadow kingdoms are at war. No truce can be made; I have tried the polite method. Now we will fight with everything we have." Midorima growled creating a staring contest with Kuroko that lasted for what felt like ages before the Shadow mage eventually won Midorima being forced to give in to his drying eyes.

"Very well; declaration accepted. We will not hold back" The other 4 occupants of the room moved to stand as well before the two parties of representatives left parting ways as soon as they could. Midorima, Takao and Ootsubo headed out of the palace towards the stables lead by one of the servants to retrieve the horses and commence the long ride back to Shutoku. Meanwhile the Shadow leaders disappeared into the strategy room for a well-needed meeting. If war with their more vicious neighbour was inevitable after a reasonable amount of peace for the past 5 years so be it. The only thing that mattered is they had to be prepared.

-Consumed by Shadows—

"Anything from the Water kingdom yet Kasamatsucchi." Kasamatsu Yukio swung around in his office chair in an almost violent manner to face the young Light king. Kise had the grace to look taken aback taking a small step backwards and raising his hands in a defensive manner. Kasamatsu sighed glancing over his shoulder at the wall of screens he'd been facing prior to being interrupted by his rather melodramatic superior.

"If there was anything I would have told you idiot. Now leave me alone it looks like something might happen soon." Kasamatsu spat swivelling back towards his surveillance screens. Kise whined but said nothing more instead slipping into the spare seat putting the second surveillance headset on as he did so he could listen in on whatever was happening on the main screen.

The central screen showed the throne room of the Water kingdom. Aomine lazed on his throne knees bent over one-armrest feet dangling in mid-air. He rested his elbow on the other armrest head placed in the palm of his hand. Cobalt eyes observed his court with an apathetic gaze Imayoshi and Momoi standing before the Water king.

Imayoshi's glasses shone menacingly hiding his eyes from view though the smirk plastered on the notoriously slippery strategists face said more than enough. They were planning something, and that something was huge. Momoi also looked notable exited clutching a clipboard to her chest with one arm a mechanical pencil clutched tightly in the other hand. Definitely planning something if both strategists were in on the game.

Kasamatsu visibly stiffened in the chair beside Kise tapping a set of hurried commands into his main keyboard before flicking a large selection of switches on the mixing board across the back of the desk. Kise went to say something but the dark haired commander stopped him simply by gesturing and pointing towards the screen the showed the Water king.

"So we attack the Light Kingdom's eastern border first. The strategy is agreed on the question now is when." Momoi's clear voice rang through the headset as Kise adjusted the volume nod located just behind his left ear. The blond sat up just a little bit straighter in his chair gazing intensely at the screen. He'd been right they were planning something big. Although he hadn't guessed that said 'something big' would be a strategy for outright attack on his kingdom.

"One week from now, early enough to be a surprise attack. It also gives us long enough to organise the army and Water guard." Imayoshi spoke calmly his Daichi accent painfully obvious thanks to being born of the capital. Aomine sighed looking between his two major advisors before running a hand through coarse strands of navy-blue hair.

"Agreed, make sure this counts as our declaration of War, things have been far to peaceful as of late, a worthy opponent would be enjoyed." Aomine drawled swinging his legs off the armrest so he could sit properly in the throne. Imayoshi's smirk grew and Momoi let a smile creep across her delicate features. In Kise opinion they all looked as if they were one of those classic Disney villains about to burst into fits of cackles whilst proclaiming all is going to plan.

The blond groaned letting the headset slide to hand around his neck. Kasamatsu did the same sending a sidelong glance towards the Light king. Kise ran his hand through soft hair as he turned to face the strategy advisor. The older man tapped commands into his keyboard before also turning to face the young mage.

"I trust you to come up with something Kasamatsucchi." Kise stood pushing his chair back under the desk as he turned to leave.  
"Yes, Kise-sama." Kasamatsu replied turning back to his elaborate setup.  
"Don't disappoint. I can't to afford to fail as King particularly given the circumstances of how I ended up here."  
"I'm more worried about you failing me brat."

**A/N: Thankyou all so very much for reading please follow, favourite or review if you enjoyed. I'll try to get another update out over the weekend to compensate for this one being out later than I intended. **

**Yet again thankyou all so much  
-Angel **


	7. Chapter 6 The Red King

**A/N: Hi people,  
Sorry about another sort of late update I'm still sick but back at school which mean I have piles upon piles of schoolwork to do. I write this in the small breaks I allocate myself between doing everything else. Sorry if this chapter seems choppy it was going to happen eventually and also Akashi may appear OOC as I am unfamiliar with his character compared to the rest of the GoM. **

**-Angel**

-Chapter 6-

The Red King

Shoji pieces slid across the board with ease controlled by elegant, pale fingers with neatly trimmed nails. The pieces continued to move the man playing against no opponent but himself. He played the game as if It were his way of planning attack carefully considering both the moves of his own army and the imaginary opponent he was facing. The pieces representing his own armies made careful well-planned manoeuvres forward while the opponent appeared to be making the board game equivalent of a head on charge.

"Checkmate." The opponent's king sat in a corner of the board surrounded by pieces of the man's army. A sadistic smile crept across the man's features fire burning in his heterochromatic eyes. He took the opposing king from the board throwing it in the air before snatching back before it even reached the peak of its arc. Shoji pieces certainly weren't human beings but he could control them all the same. For his words are absolute and all must bow before him. No one dares oppose the Red king, nobody, not even the other kings and especially not the Magister.

"Sei-chan." The redhead turned his head to glance of his shoulder at the man standing by the room's door. He was tall with long stringy black hair falling around his chin and gentle eyes. Mibouchi Reo had been a constant presence since he was a child as a trusted yet obedient friend and advisor. Grey met red and gold as the two made eye contact the older walking over reaching down to take the young King's hand. The offered assistance in rising was gently refused as Akashi stood brushing imaginary dust from his spotless black pants.

"I assume Chihiro has information, otherwise I requested not to be disturbed." Mibouchi nodded in affirmation as Akashi swept from the room velvety red coat flying behind him. The young king was either a tyrannical idiot or a dictator mastermind. For all his worth Mibouchi wouldn't pass judgement, not yet. His ruling was still young; he had plenty of time to prove the critics either right or wrong.

-Consumed by Shadows-

"Good to see Mibouchi-san found you Akashi-sama." Mayazumi Chihiro glanced over his shoulder as the Fire king entered the room. The Shadow-wind mix-mage with a talent for information gathering turned back to his screens tapping in a few controls before an image of the land of Teikou appeared on the largest screen some areas highlighted in different colours. The Wind and Shadow kingdoms were highlighted in pale green their border in an almost offending bright shade of lime. The Light and Water kingdoms were both highlighted in yellow the border between them in an almost gold colour. Daichi was in blue, the Fire kingdom in red and the Earth kingdom in purple.

"So Shintarou has announced war on Tetsuya and Daiki has done the same to Ryouta, anything actually new?" Bland sarcasm dripped from Akashi's voice. If the king hadn't been so naturally intimidating it would have been a good reason for Mayazumi to chuckle. Instead he just tapped one of the arrow keys to switch to a new slide. It showed the meeting in the Water kingdom throne room two days prior at roughly the same time the Wind kingdom had officially declared war on the Shadow kingdom. Mayazumi played the video watching Akashi as the Fire mage watched the video intently.

"That means the attack will be 5 days from now correct." Mayazumi nodded typing in more commands putting the screens back to surveying the castle and it's surrounds. Akashi sat on the edge of Mayazumi's desk back straight staring down his intelligence lead with an intense mismatched gaze. The older man appeared to be lost in thought pale eyes scanning over his screen absently ignoring his liege.

"Chihiro." Akashi's commanding tone bought the grey-haired man back to attention. He matched the red king's gaze with ease glaring back at him with an intensity to match the others.  
"Yes, Akashi-sama" He stated calmly not letting his eyes stray as much as he desperately wanted to look away.  
"As much as the affairs of my former companions are interesting. I already know what is happening, my eyes do not miss a thing." Akashi slipped off the desk standing and adjusting his blood red tie. He left the room without another word instead simply emanating an air of power and heat some of his intense fire magic seeping into his aura.

"Don't do anything idiotic Akashi-sama." Mayazumi sighed running a hand through his hair before turning back to his screens.

-Consumed by Shadows-

"Satsuki" The familiar drawl of her old childhood friend now king made the pink-haired strategist groan.  
"What?" She snapped whipping around the tip of her ponytail effectively flicking Aomine in the face. The Water king rubbed his cheek subconsciously observing Momoi's state of disarray with vague amusement. Momoi nearly growled moving turn away and continue on her path down the corridor to Imayoshi's office where the commander and strategist had been planning to have a meeting regarding troop allocations for the attack on the Light kingdom.

"Before you say anything Aomine-kun, may I remind you that you're the one who ordered this attack." She turned on her heal in one swift motion ponytail swinging behind her as she walked. Aomine sighed watching the girl's retreating back with a somewhat forlorn expression. As much as he was quite possibly the most lazy and perpetually bored king Teikou had ever seen it didn't mean he wasn't human. Akashi and Tetsu were the 2 kings that had the least claim to humanity. One was a tyrant and the other appeared to have no emotions to the point of appearing to not be effected by even the most disturbing of scenes. Like ghosts, as much as Aomine would later deny it he was afraid of ghosts that fear definitely wasn't helped by the disappearing habit of his former best friend.

"I wasn't going to say anything brash…I think." He turned back down the corridor the way he came heading towards the roof entrance. There was nothing more relaxing to Aomine Daiki than sleeping on the roof whilst his underlings worked their butts of planning an attack that they'd win even without thinking. The only one who could beat him was himself and the only kingdom that could beat the Water kingdom was the Water kingdom alone. The motto worked for him, the motto would work for his people simple as that.

-Consumed by Shadows-

"Riko-san" Kuroko slipped into the office of his second in command with ease standing before the young women who spent most of her time training new recruits into the Shadow kingdom's military. The brunette looked up adjusting her reading glasses tapping her pen on top of the moderately sized stack of papers sitting before her. She tilted her head to the side ever so slightly asking a silent question of what he was doing hear along with gesturing for him to take a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"The attack strategy?" Riko notably straitened on the word attack beginning to sift through the folders on her overcrowded desk to find the one the king was after.  
"Here," She pushed the file across the desk towards the teal haired teen who opened it smoothly sifting through the pages one by one reading them quickly but accurately to gain as much information as possible.

"You believe this will work?" Kuroko posed the question bluntly studying the brunette with his blank gaze.

"Yes, Izuki-kun approves also, it is the best way to proceed forward." Kuroko nodded shutting the file quietly before pushing the chair back from the desk standing in one fluid motion adjusting his oversized cloak so it sat on his shoulders in a somewhat acceptable manner.

"Thankyou for doing this Riko-san." The Shadow king bowed ever so slightly before striding towards the door in an unusually bold manner.  
"No problem Kuroko-sama." She smiled as she spoke returning to the work she dedicated her life to. Sometimes it was stressful but she wouldn't exchange her current position for anything else in the world.

**A/N: Thankyou all so much for reading, follows, favourites and reviews. You all encourage me so much with this and I'm really impressed with all the feedback it helps me a lot. Also just as a forewarning I am going to have less time to write for about the next month so don't expect updates anywhere as frequently as they have previously been coming. I shall endeavour for once a fortnight atleast.**

**Thankyou for your understanding  
-A very sorry Angel**


	8. Chapter 7 Attack

**A/N: Ahhg! Sorry this is so late I got really sick again and also lost inspiration for this chapter until it came to me at about 7pm. It's now nearly 11pm and I have school tomorrow. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

-Chapter 7-

Attack

A few days after their spying escapade in the surveillance room Kasamatsu and Kise sat in the Light king's office on opposite sides of the desk leaning over a map of the border separating the Light and Water kingdoms. Multiple counters littered the map in various different colours various shades of yellow for Light kingdom groups and blue for water. The darker the shade of the counter the more powerful the group located in that area. Kasamatsu moved counters around the map in a laconic manner letting Kise follow the movements carefully as the blond noted everything down on a piece of paper. They'd already been there for well over two hours running through various different strategies to defend themselves against their enemy kingdom but they still had to come across one that just felt right.

"So we keep the Royal Guard back until the final moments so that they can sweep in and make the final blow." Kise confirmed Kasamatsu's last move as the older removed his hands from the map returning them to his lap.  
"Correct, this way we shouldn't lose any of our stronger soldiers." Kise hums in agreement making a note on his paper in red pen circling something else in green.  
"Which means the first and second battalions flank the west, third and fourth converge from the east and the remaining six attack from the front. Whilst this is happening the Royal Guard hides in the tree-line ready to strike down any of the stragglers and/or any excessively strong Water soldiers." Kasamatsu makes an affirmative sound once Kise finishes his brief explanation of the tactic they'd been formulating throughout the meeting. 

"The Water kingdom attack should be 2 days from now if we go by what Aominecchi said right?" The blond slid his paper across the table towards Kasamatsu before standing slipping his chair back with elegant ease.  
"Yes." The elder man nodded swiping the assorted counters into a small container before beginning to fold the map.  
"Then we strike tomorrow" Kise's tone was final as he slipped his white jacket over his shoulders the gold tassels falling into place with ease. He turned to leave striding towards the door silver earing glinting in the sunlight streaming in through the windows placed high on the walls.

"For once you have a good idea Kise-sama." Kasamatsu sighed also standing slipping the map and counters into a satchel, which he then lifted onto his shoulder.  
"I'm smarter than the universe gives me credit for." For that comment the blonde teen earned a kick in the lower back from his short-tempered strategy advisor and friend.  
"So mean." Kise whined crocodile tears spilling down his cheeks as he stumbled back to his feet rubbing the abused portion of his lower back. Kasamatsu just huffed in reply leaving the room promptly.

-Consumed by Shadows-

Momoi stared at her surveillance screens in shock. Imayoshi hovered somewhere behind her left shoulder perpetual sinister smirk for once whipped off his face eyes stretched comically wide instead of being squinted. The screens displayed images of the Water kingdom's western border a hoard of Light soldiers set in an evidently well-organised battle formation. The royal guard, king or strategist nowhere to be seen amidst the troops, in fact the only senior light kingdom soldier to be seen was commander Moriyama Yoshitaka famous for searching out 'cute' girls over anything else.

"How…did they find out?" Momoi twisted her long pink hair back into a tight bun as she spoke zooming in on the image displaying the Light army's formation.  
"All the kingdom's have similar surveillance systems." Imayoshi's Daichi drawl rang from the other side of the room as he leant over a series of keyboards typing at an almost alarming rate.  
"I didn't realise the Light kingdom was this advanced though they've always been behind on surveillance." The girl continued to survey the Light army's formation closely scrutinizing them for any possible weaknesses.  
"Don't write them off Momoi. Kise Ryouta has advanced the kingdom greatly in the mere months he's been in power." He replied his perpetual smirk returned eyes back to slits no one could believe he saw through.  
"Ki-chan can't have made this much difference." She sighed running a hand over her face in an attempt to calm her nerves. An impromptu battle was the last thing they needed.

Imayoshi threw Momoi's signature pale blue headset across the room shoving on his own forest green one in an excessively violent manner adjusting the microphone instinctively. The younger caught the headset with ease putting it on carefully before slipping into her seat in front of the immense desk covered in keyboards and switchboards. Immediately the control room was filled with the sound of tapping keys and the flicking of switches along with the occasional mouse-click. Both strategists reviewed as much footage as possible in the half hour they allocated themselves. It wasn't perfect but it would do. The Water kingdom had never done well fending off surprise attacks even if the perpetrator was one of the weakest kingdoms out there.

"I'll go talk to Aomine-sama and rally the troops I've still got my headset on tell me of any developments." The general stood slipping out of the room silently turning on the wireless function on his headset as he went. Momoi hummed an affirmative continuing to frantically type in commence and flick between screenshots as she formulated the fastest military strategy ever created by the Water kingdom. 

-Consumed by Shadows-

"Fucking hell." Aomine roared as soon as Imayoshi had finished his explanation. That was only the beginning of a colourful string of obscenities in multiple languages cascading from the young king's mouth. The elder just rolled his eyes in both exasperation and amusement. Aomine never ceased to find a way to slip obscenities of naked women into absolutely everything he did.

"I'll take that as mobilise the army and win or my head is on the chopping block." Imayoshi replied to the unending string of curses turning to leave in order to gather the military to attention.  
"Destroy them, no one beats the water kingdom, or me." The young king growled viciously fiddling with the katana fastened at his hip irritably.  
"We will not fail you, Aomine-sama." The general disappeared from the throne room in a flash sprinting down the corridors of Touou castle to get to the military barracks as soon as physically possible.

Meanwhile the Water king slumped in his throne running a hand through coarse navy hair. The bastards of the Light kingdom had managed to sneak attack them less than a day before they had been due to launch their own attack. Sneaky, that was for sure, bastards as well. The Light kingdom needed to be razed to the ground. And there was no doubt Kise Ryouta was going to go down with his ship.

-Consumed by Shadows-

"Wakamatsu lead the western flank, Susa the east, Sakurai your coming with me for the frontal assault. All other royal guard members divide evenly between the groups." Imayoshi commanded watching as his 3 fellow guard leaders placed themselves as requested bands of soldiers falling in behind them. Wakamatsu stood tall at the front of his group at least half a head taller than most of the other soldiers. Susa was the quietest of his the three standing silently at the head of his allocated soldiers watching Imayoshi like a hawk. Sakurai just looked like he was trying to make himself look smaller whilst apologising profusely.

"This will be an all out attack, no holding back. We must defeat this Light kingdom army. The aim is not to take land simply to defend out own. Move out." He continued on observing the reactions of his men. They all stood tall and proud at attention unwavering in their resolve.  
"Yes, sir." The sound of a unanimous call was like music to Imayoshi's ears as he turned on his heal leading the frontal attack group towards the border Sakurai at his side the other soldiers falling into neat lines behind the pair. Wakamatsu and Susa split off their separate ways soon after circling around to attack from different sides. If all went well the results of the battle would be very pleasing indeed.

**A/N: So please follow favourite and review it really encourages me to write more. This chapter could have been about twice as long however I chose to stop it here as I go away in 2 days for a 2 week period without my laptop and I really wanted to get an update out before then.**

**Thank you all so much for your support  
-Angel**


End file.
